Dragonball Lexicon
by UMMX
Summary: This is RATE MA, Goku is about to go on an life changing quest LIME/Lemon YOU HAVE to be 18
1. Dragonball Lexicon

**I Do not own DBZ but I do own all my own char's and This is my first fanfic I ever wrote.**

**Please don't kill me.  
**

**Dragonball Lexicon **

**Deep in forest All alone hopping round live a little boy name Goku, but on this special day he would have two special guest. "LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA hole my hand.. This lowly road…" The young boy sing this song as he makes his way home "Cha-Cha-La-La-cha-cha-cha-La hmm that me in are and la. I love this song! Well got power!!!! Cha-alo-go" That's when a Naked woman appears in front of with long white hair and white skin! "AHHH Who are you!!!" The woman smiles, and walks over and get down on her knees? "I am friend don't worry I will take care of you. You are Goku right?" the young boy nods "good there is some people I would like you to met, Do you want to go with me goku?" The young boy looks at her? "people?" "Yes people do you want to play a game?" The boy smiles "I love people! Sure I'll go!" The women smiles "okay do you have your golden ball?" The young man smile as he looks at her and say, "sure I have them" then he pulls down his pants put her hands on his balls! "See I have them!" The young woman smiles, "yes you do this balls are great and there soft. Do you have anything else that is round?" Goku knots his head** **"** **yap it at my house Why?" The woman continue to rubs his balls "I want you to get them, so we can go play game with your new friends" Goku smiles,and agrees then he runs off to his house as the woman follows. Back at Goku's house the young woman takes out a piece of paper and puts it on the door. "Goku are you ready?" the boy smiles "Okay grab my hand and lefts be off" and with that they disappear.**

** Outside at that moment at girl on a bike appears and walks up to the house and reads the note "If you want the dragonball you must wait!" The young girl looks at the note with a weird look? "How did this person know I was coming?" Somewhere in space goku and the women appear in a bedroom with other naked girls. "Okay goku where here you can take off your clothes now." Face turning red and his mouth pops open.! "Balls Where are your balls!" as he runs up and grabs one of the naked girls! "NO NO BALLS WHERE ARE YOU BALLS!!!!" The girls smile "It okay we don't have them,but that because we don't need them" Goku shake his head "why no need?" the girls smile and grab onto goku hand, and pull him onto the bed, "The reason we don't have balls is because we have this!" Then one of the girl puts gokus hand on there stuff and push it in. "AHHHHHH what is it!!!!!" The girl's smile "It okay goku it what men call pussy.." Goku eyes turn white with fear!! "Don't worry it okay it like a penis but it inside" goku calm down and starts to understand. "Goku do you know boy's can make milk, it's true do want to make some with us?" Goku mouth drops! "Liar men cannot make milk!" Goku jumps off the bed ,and walks away. "It true goku and so can women!" That when of the woman appear in front of goku and get's down on her knees and squeeze her nipple. " I don't see…" Before goku could finish those words milk shots onto his face! "MILK!!!! IT MILK!!!!" The girls laugh out loud and smile... "See goku you can do that too!" Goku looks at his chest too see he has no balls on his chest, "goku do you milk too?" Goku smiles and nods "good goku now come over her and sit down". As goku sits on the bed,the women surround him and tell him what to do. "Okay to get milk you have suck on my breast. This round balls are call breast! But first you need to take these pills!" The girls pull out a weird pull form there virgin's Goku smiles and takes the pills and starts to get sleepy. "Don't worry goku when you wake up will be able to make milk." As this word hit goku ear he falls into a deep sleep. A hour's pass-by and so do the minutes until goku wakes up. "good day goku I hope you like it?" Goku eyes out to see a weird tower in front of him but as he move's so does this tower. As goku eyes start to clear up he see it not a tower but his penis!!! "AHH MY Penis what happen to my penis!!!" The girls smile "it okay goku you now have milk for drink and share." Goku grabs onto his weird penis and with a touch milk shoots out all of the girls. Goku eye's wind as he feel pain all over his body. "It okay goku give it time." As the girls start to jack him off over and over again. "This is weird my boy is hot! Is this milk!!!" The girls smile and nod, "goku this milk is for girls to drinks and you must share it with all you like! Also do want to taste it?" As the girl stick some in his month and watch him gag off it. "It nasty the girl milk taste better!" The girls laugh. "Goku do you know your perfect now! You can make all the girls of the world happy." As the women get on top of the boy and with one push, The young women steal goku Virginity! "AHH WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!!!" The girls smile and line up… "Goku we want more milk after today you will be a man and we want to play this game! Also the name for the game is called Milk ME!" And with that the game begin.**

** It has been 10,000 years since that day and there still going at it ,but unknown to goku Time has stopped. Goku has become a immortal and ****is ****know as the best Sex master in the universe but his time was not over. "It been a good 10,000 years but we are done with you now goku and we are sending you back,and you will forget everything but don't be sad because when you go back you will still have something you like most of all!" And with that Time has start to move again with goku appears back in his house naked and with his over size dick. As time starts to move the note disappears and the girl outside up the door and enters.**

** "Hello is there anyone here?" As the girl enter the house she Scream out in shock to see a naked boy with a tail! "Boy!!!" The young boy turns around and in his hand is the 4 star ball! The girl Scream out ,and reach out pulls the Dragonball out form his hand,but all she got was an smack in the face with his penis! The young girl drops the ball, and falls to the floor in shock then she remembers the dragonball,but goku blocks her with his dick,and pick's up the dragonball. "This is minds!!! YOU CANNOT HAVE IT!!! The young girl get up,and smiles thats when she think of a way to get the ball form him. So the young girl tell him the story for the Dragon ,and with that wish he could do anything. Goku, and the young girl agree together leave his house. "Okay my name is Bulma,and your is?" He smile ,and told her his name ,and with that the two where off. On Bulma bike they travel, but there was a problem "Goku back up your to close to my ass!" Goku grip onto Bulma nice, and tight holding onto her as his super dick rub against her ass "GOKU STOP IT!" Goku rub her ass harder, and harder making her cum on her bike "GOKU!!" but it was too late as she pull off to the side of the road, her clothes where destroy and ruin. "GOKU I ll be right back stay here!" and that when bulma runs into the bushes and strip's down. "Dam you goku I'm wet!! And now what to do??" As bulma sit there cleaning her self she hears a weird sound behind her. "Goku is that you?" that when a shadow appears all around and be gain's to tight herself to the ground. "HELP HELP ME I DON'T WANT TO DIE!!" That's when a weird shape appears in the shadow! "WHAT IS IT!!!" The shadow appears to be changing into a long long thing "NOO NOO!" As the girl cries out in horror the shadow starts to move it way to Bulma Cunt "NO NO!!" But it was too late the shadow has begun it attack, and it was attacking her with no muralist and then the worst happen time stops again, but this time it will not be good.**

"**I see I made in just in time. If I would have been late it would took away my fun." A sexy hot hot chick appears wearing on an thong. Her super DD hang like an golden Orbs in the sunlight. Her Short red hair glow an nice fire red. "I see well it time for you know your place." as she takes one hand and place it on the girls back. "hehe Your minds now....",and with those word the young girls disappears from sight.**

**A what appears to be an few moment later the two super women appear in an bath house, and with an slap to Bulma ass time start to move around her. "NOOOOOO!!!! NOO!!!!!!!" Bulma scream in shock as she feel to hands touch her. "IT OKAY NOW THE SHADOW GONE!" Bulma jumps as she hears an woman voice. Young bulma looks over her shoulder to see an sexy red head smile at her. "I got there there in time to save you. I hope you don't mind, but I had to bring you to my hide out." The young Bulma stops, and looks around to see that there in an bathhouse. "Am I.....re..ally safe here?" the young women laugh, and smiles. Bulma didn't know what happen to goku, but she did not care. All she could think about was how the girl smiled. "Your not save anywhere bulma. As long as you want the Dragonballs you will be attack." Bulma eye's go white with shock, and kicks the girl away! "HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THE DRAGONBALLS!" **

**The red hair girls eyes turn cold, and she speaks "ops I say to much...." Just then the bathhouse doors open up and few women enter inside. Bulma smiles to herself good "now I can escape form this weirdo". Bulma starts to make her way against the wall, and with an quick step she runs to the door. "BYE BITCH!" **

**As bulma open's the door an quick smack sent her flying back against the wall harder then she left it. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!!!" Bulma grabs a hold of the wall, and tries to find what hit her. "OKAY WHO DID THAT!" Bulma eyes look around her with angry. Just as bulma began to move around again... she feel another hit to her head, but this time she was ready as her body fell to the floor bulma reach around grab the bastard that hit her.**

"**I got you know bitch!", as bulma pulls hard on the enemy bring herself back up to get an nasty surprise. "Yap you sure do. You got me already now are going to finish me off?" Bulma eyes go wide with shock as she see what she holding. "IT cannot be !!!! IT NOOOO!!!" The long muscle pulse in bulma hand. It was to long to be real it must be an dream she thinks to herself. "O It real already, and you just woke up 40,000 years of blowjobs for touching it." The young Red head smile as she grips onto bulma hand, and helps her get ready for it. "NOOO YOU SAID I WOULD BE SAVE!!!" The red head smile ,and points over to the door. Bulma follow the woman's finger, and it was leading to the door. Bulma where in more of an shock before.... Everything had an penis the door nob, the wall of the bath house had penis on it. The rocks where shape like penis, and the girls all had cocks! "Where AM I!!!" The young red head girl smiled, and put two finger on her head. "You in my Futa kingdom. I though you should be happy here or do you love goku that much?" Bulma eyes give her an cold deathly look. "Don't worry I just going to brake you down. I'm not going to kill you." Bulma smile and spoke these words "I won't be here long...." The red head women scream out angry, and grab onto bulma head with both arms. "YOUR HEAR UNTIL I SAY SO!!!" That when bulma smile and her training be gained.**

**Bulma made a show of slowly moving back along teen's dick until only the weeping head was left within her orifice and then with her eyes alive with malice; the teen closed her teeth around the shaft and took it back in. The motion was quick, and caused her teeth to scrape across the organ's thin skin.**

**Although she had anticipated a reaction, teen was caught off guard by the sheer aggressiveness of the teen's response and was unable to stop herself from throwing her head back as a long moan passed her scarlet lips. Sparks of pleasure shot through her system which quickly made any form of coherent thought impossible,and soon the only she could comprehend was the intense cocktail of ecstasy and agony. she felt her eyes roll back as an intense suction surrounded her cock that felt like it was literally trying to suck the life from her. It was unlike anything the fUta had ever felt and within a heartbeat, she was driven to and off that line which divided pleasure and mind numbing pleasure. **

**Overwhelmed by the sudden river of thick, salty tasting liquid that exploded from the head of teen's synthetic cock and down her throat, bulma had to pull away. Yet gasping for air, when she saw other grouse hermaphrodites around her. Bulma give an smile, and a wink as more sexy Futa's comfortably came over to her.**

**1000 years later**

**Ms. Redhead gripped it harshly as the Bulma's warm hands wrapped around her member. She quickly gripped her eyes closed as the Bulma's hands moved up and down her member, bringing it to life. She shivered lightly as her body rushed blood to the penis, forcing it to grow in the woman's hands. A few strokes was all it took to bring it dancing right below her breasts. She could feel it probing the soft edges of her breast flesh, and tingling the soft flesh underneath. "14 inch not bad..." Her penis twitched as she pulled erupted in pre-cum before she actually orgasm.**

**Mrs. Redhead gasped for air, feeling a growing pressure under the blowjob, her penis giving little twitches in pleasure before it exploded. Her world turned white as a huge long thick gooey rope of cum came from her penis.****The handjob forcing her over, and over again until each little spurt became less, and less and finally nothing more came out. The Bulma looked down, seeing her testicles still bulging, and takes the blowjob to an higher level. Ms. Redhead let out a surprised yelp, feeling her teeth biting into her lip as the Bulma forced another orgasm out of her, cum streaming out in a thin line. It went on for another minute before her soreness proved that she had been emptied.**

"**Are you sore? I hope not! I just started on your ass!" Bulma raps her hands around the sleeping Redhead and starts to pimp again. "I want more!!" She pulls harder and faster with an evil grin, "I said cum hehe what wrong?" Just as she was pulling on the unconsciousness woman, an hand appear on her shoulder. "Stop it!" Some Futa pull bulma away ****form the helpless girl, and stand tall, with both arms on her chest. "I will not let you rape are Queen!" Bulma smiles as she just say one thing.... "Cum for me..." Hearing these word the tall, light skin futa eyes widen, as her knees giveaway and she falls to the wet floor. "I said cum..." Before the tall futa could say an word... Bulma hand moves with Lighting speed with made the futa cum with in seconds! "More cum now!" Bulma hand moved so fast that it left everyone speechless, wide eye! Bulma hand move like an jackhammer, as the unknown futa body shatter to bits as cum flies out like an rocket outstretching anything anybody seen. "MORE!!" The bathhouse was silence as bulma appear behind two other futa ,and with one pull of the wrist. Sent ultimate sensations throughout themselves sending them to the floor quickening in lust.**

"**AHHHHHHHH!!!!" The futa ran for the door, as one puts there hand on the door nob. A white blob appear below the girls legs, and while all the other look on in shock. The one girl didn't even feel until it was too late. The poor girl fell as she feel something in her pussy. "How does it feel to fuck yourself?" Just then bulma appear, and was jabbing the cock into her own pussy sending her intoxicating heaven. "HAHHAH DON"T WORRY GIRLFRIENDS YOUR NEXT!!" As she spoke these words her sapphire blue eyes, turn an ultimate green. "I want more!!"**

**Elsewhere:**

"**Who's idea was it to give Bulma SSJ power?" An group of women surround in shadows look at each other? "I thought we agree? No DNA changing?" The girls all smile at each other. "IT was just for fun, once she leave the area it will go back to normal." An few girls smile, and one spoke, "Maybe she will go back to normal..." The girl smiles, and one says "She will go back to normal, but should she remember it all?" All the girls smile, and knotted **

**At Futa Palace:**

**Back on the Bathhouse Bulma has pen two helpless futa against the wall let watch.**

**Bulma's hand reached up and grasped each cock forcefully, moaning as she tried to shove both cocks into her gaping maw. Mewling excitedly, she slurped dripping saliva about both now turgid torpedoes.**

The two Futa hissed in their pleasure together. Bulma seemed possessed. She mewled, groaned, slurped, and growled as she tried to swallow each cock.  
pink-head tiny body was jerked about, as Bulma pulled and tugged on her proud prong. Lime-head stifled a giggle as she watched Bulma slobber all over her cock head. 

"**It time to take up an level" Bulma aura Glows an glorious yellow, and with one move her head disappeared. "NOOO!OOOO!!!!" Both girls scream as there eyes rolled up in there head. "Time to leave" as bulma heads for the exit. "I wonder whats on the other side of the door?" As her hand is slowly place on the door, she looks around at all the fallen futa that came at her. "BYE!" The door swing wide open and the young fake saiyain enters into an long dark hall. All was quite as she ran through the hall her foot step could be heard echoing around her. The faster she ran the harder it became to see, but she didn't give up and finally she saw an door. "Finally!!!! I AM FREE!" With those words she kick the door open, and appear in front of an long tower with words on the door. "Let me see... V12? Hmm I wonder...." Bulma thinks hard and long. Finally aftertaste appear in her mouth. "I see will first thing first." Bulma smiles as she runs to the tower, and words wisp in the wind "**** give me all your virginity."**

**That was how bulma discovered about Planet V, and how that would change the universe forever. **

**10,000 Year later**

**Bulma had risen up to become QUEEN OF THE FUTA. Her evil mind was strong and powerful. Her first rule of the Plant V12 was to give her there Virginity, but that was not the worst of it QF order the people of V12 to rape the ex-Queen everyday. That too was also short lived that was the last order she would give. "It great to be Queen!" Bulma looks at her shiny golden pussy. "HEH I haven't age an day since I came here, it great not to age. I can have sex forever! AHAHAH" As bulma look so happy. "To bad for you I've come to get you." Bulma jumps back and turns into an Saiyajin. "I don't know who you are, but I will not back down!" The young women appears with golden hair and her blue/green eyes stare down the woman. "I see you like being queen, but your not ready for it." Bulma champion of sex, master futa, Masturbate King, charges head first into the girl with fist to the face. The sound of the impact echo thoroughly throughout the hallway. "Nice try but that will not work on me." With those words Bulma feels a hard pain in her stomach. "Good Night and sleep tight....."**

**Hours later**

"**ZzZzZzZZz"............ "Where am I?........." Bulma eyes slowly open to see green tree's...... "Where is this?"....... Just as she was trying to figure it all out a voice called out "Bulma are you done change yet?" Bulma eyes went wide as she notice. "NOOOOOO!!!!!!!! I back it cannot be! Was it all an dream?" Bulma looks at her body, and it was still cover in her wet clothes. "SHIT IT MUST HAVE BEEN AN DREAM! WHY IT WAS SO GOOD!!! ME QUEEN OF FUTA!!!" Bulma finally calms down with her mind getting clear she grabs her back. "I can believe Goku made me so wet, that I was dream." As bulma open her bag she felt an weird feeling on her butt. "Dam it I have to get these clothes off or I might go mad." With that in mind bulma just pull out an capsule ,and with a button push, a wishing machine appear. In mater of seconds bulma was standing there naked. "Now all I have to do is wait.... Hm whats that?" Bulma notice something in the Machine mirror "What is that" bulma look at it closely... "It my reflection ,but what is that signature on my side?"**

**Bulma eyes go to her bag****,**** and pull out an capsule. "Could it be!!!!!" Bulma pushes the button, "Okay now all I do is let me scan my butt." After few Min's the screen show up, and bulma jump for joy. "IT HAPPEN!!!! I KNEW IT!!!!" That when bulma remember the act on her. "That bitch tried to make me forget, but I mark myself to remember." After that bulma put up her gear****,**** and dance around naked in the field.**

"**You have an nice ass girl..." Bulma turns around and jumps back. "I am glad that you like it, but go home before I get mad." The Bird-man laugh, and he give an evil grin? "Not going to happen. NOW GIVE ME YOUR VIRGINITY!" Bulma give an grin and smile with an idea. "How about I tried this at first!" Bulma start to fogs her power , and with an light scream! Her Ki triples****,**** and her power starts to glow, her eyes turn Sapphire blue, her hair turns brilliance blue. "How do I look? I bet you never seen an women turn into an intoxicating sexual being." Hmm the Birdman looks with an confuse look****,**** and speaks "You didn't change? The only thing that happen was an light surrounds your body." Bulma eyes go wide with shock as she looks at herself.**

"**IT GONE!!!!! NO!!!!!!! WHERE MY POWER!!!" Bulma jumps up and down as her tits bounce in the air. Bulma calm down, and thinks for an moment. "I GOT IT!!! IT TIME FOR AN TEST RUN!" Bulma starts to punch in mid air, and was shock to see that! "YES!!!! I still got it!!" Bulma moves from right-to-left, side-to-side, and finally jumps butt naked in the air. "I STILL GOT IT!!!" As bulma see goku she wave to him, and of course goku wave back. **

"**So small dick, do you want to fuck me that badly?" The Birdman smile ,and attacks bulma with incredible speed. Bulma laugh as she dodges the attack but forgot about the third leg, and with one move the Birdman penis went flying into Bulma mouth. Bulma smiles as she grabs onto Birdman's dick, and pull down with rapped speed! "ACHHHAAAA!!!" the birdman scream as his penis twitches ,and beings to pulse at great speed! "AHD!!!!!!!" Bulma smiles as her head begins to nod up, and down with great force causing the penis swaddle up like an balloon. "I.. am... Not..... Done.... YET!!" Bulma breath start to increase as she use her lounges to successful suck in more air and begins to blow onto the penis trap inside her mouth.**

**While her tongue flickered around the crown of the Birdman's dick causing him to climax at ultimate speed. "You did an good job and now it time to say goodbye..." The birdman tries to cry, outstretching his arm out. But it was too late the bird-man is dead......**

**I hope you like my story. I will go back and fix some things maybe  
**


	2. Chapter 2 Naked For4ver

**Chapter 2 Naked forever**

** As bulma cleans herself off she see goku running up to her in the distance, and begins to looks at the criminal sense. "Shit hmm I know...." As goku appears closer to bulma grabs her bag with two fingers pulls out an long knife, and with great speed chops up the birdman. Just like that it was all over, and quite overwhelming. "Bulma are you okay?" Bulma turns and smiles as she walks over to goku. "Yap, I am find, and look at how much stronger I am." As bulma dances around naked, goku eyes go wider then an trashcan see the dump-truck. "YOUR BALLS ARE GONE!!!" **

** Bulma smiles hearing these words and begins to speak, "Stupid girls don't have balls we have breast, and there great to have. Goku, do you know what balls are for?" Goku just stood there with an weird look in his eye? "Goku Balls are for giving girls like me milk, I know you might not believe it, but it all true." Goku looks at his pants, and nods... "I know, I just met an girl whom told me the same thing." Bulma eyes look at goku with an evil grin, "Did she do anything to you?" Goku face turn beat red, "Yap it felt weird..." as goku finished his line, He felt and wet feeling coming for his pants. Goku eyes wide even more wide as he fall backwards on to his back. "Don't worry goku I'll make it feel good..." Bulma in an blink of an eye had pin goku to the ground, and was giving goku an Super X blowjob attack. It only took one second, but it was an powerful second as goku climate 10 time.**

** "Good job goku!!! NOW IT TIME FOR THE REAL FUN!" Goku had an look for horror in his eye, as bulma grabs goku penis. Before goku could say anything bulma had already eaten his monster cock. It was like time had stood still, they fuck for hours, and hours going at each other like they where wild beast in the sandstorm and there only sirflive was to eat. But unknown to them time had really stop, they truly where being fuck in an timeless zone. It would take bulma an few more years to notice that there where stuck, but when she did; she just continue ****to**** fuck goku like an dog with an 14in dick. It was way to good not to be fuck.**

** 1500 days later, "I cumming!!" Bulma head moves at great speed destroying the young man dick. Bulma head moves with great speed again, this time pulling her lips off the tip of the young boy dick and letting it shoot off her like candy. "Come on Goku are you done? I can still keep on going" As goku looks into bulma intoxicating eyes, his penis get rock hard again. "hhehe How do you do like my sexually eyes? I bet you want more?" Bulma eyes had the power to control anyone penis within eye few. **

** If she want to she could make all the men in west city her slave. "Bulma I want more!!!" Bulma laugh, but soon her worst nightmare would come true. That night of fucking was almost destroyed by goku ultimate sperm. Bulma had fuck goku so long he had master the sex arts, that he long forgotten. For the next 2000 years bulma was used up like and rag doll, and spit out like yesterday trash. It would not end!! Goku had regain his sexually powers, and he was use them all on bulma. It was an lucky day that time return back to them, and she able to free herself form the evil penis. After that they both went to there capsules house, and went to sleep hoping that time would never freeze again.**

** The next morning was good shiny day as bulma steps form the bed she hears an long loud splash, and looks down. "GOKU!!!!" Bulma runs out to the living room, and then opens the door to see goku talking with an turtle. "GOKU!!!! WHAT THE HELL!!!" Goku and the turtle look at the naked girl with weird eyes? "Umm bulma your naked it?" Bulma look at him and gets even more mad!!! "WHY AM I COVER LIKE AN BUKKAKE!!!" goku smiles then speak "Sorry, I had trouble getting to sleep." Bulma jaw drops like it was in an TV comedy movie. **

** "Goku next time ask? I might have want to been awake..." As bulma grabs an pink skirt. "Okay Goku lets go and get the dragonballs." as bulma hits the button on the house, and turns it back into an capsule. **

** "Okay bulma but first, I'm going to take him home." Bulma give goku an quick look, and nods. "Shit, Okay lets go, and you better keep up with me." As the two race off down the hill. "Bulma your much faster now, how did you become strong like me?" Bulma smiles as her pink dress blows in the winds, her pink skin showing off the cum as is flies behind her. "Goku It was your milk it gave me new live.... Please also give me some more!" Goku face turn bet red as he smiles. "Sure I give it to you forever, I promise!" Bulma begins to cry as she know, she was just using him but hearing those words change her mind. She made an new vow to also watch over goku.**


	3. Chapter 3 Dragonballs Attack

**Chapter 3 **

**Dragonballs Attack!**

** As Goku and Bulma where running down the road unknown to them an wild wolf-man had pick the old turtle for it meal. "Come on goku your so slow!" GHAHHHAHH!! Just then then the wolf-man appears out of know where an attacks with great speed. His mouth spits out white ooze, as he sword spin around in the air. His eyes rolled back in his head as his tail hang around his waist, but before he could make an attack. He was kick in the side of the head by goku flying kick. It was all over and done with.... Bulma didn't even see what happen, but she knew whomever it was. Was not an match for goku. After that little attack, Goku and Bulma decide that it would be best if they quit playing around, and head straight for the beach.**

** 30 Min's later the three of them finally made it to the beach and, the trutle climbs down "thanks for the help you two, I want to give you an gift please wait here?" As the turtle turns and dive into the water. Goku along with Bulma watch for the shore as the turtle left. "Goku now that were alone along do you want to do it?" As Bulma turn to goku she pawns on the young man and is taken on the beach shore.**

** Elsewhere at an old house on an little island an old man was planning how to get an hot chick over his house. "hhheheh O I need a girl! An girl with lots of boobies, and some with an nice ass..." As the old man thinks his thoughts out loud. The sound of an turtle could be heard calling out.**

** Back at the beach Bulma was on all four barking like an dog as goku shove his manhood into her tight pussy. Bulma continuing barking as her pussy was already full of lustful saiyain juices. " Take it!!!" Goku call out the name of an attack "SEED!!" Goku dick fires like an rock sending Bulma in the ocean water head first. "DAM GOKU!!!" Bulma climbs out of the water and, looks at her fat stomach. "I need to clean myself out." As Bulma sit there spread her legs forcefully shooting out all his sperm. **

** As Bulma finished squeezing out all the man gush out of her swollen ****vagina ****. Bulma notices an weird shape in the distance. "He must be back" as she finish clean herself; she walks over to see that her dress has finally... "Good It, nice and dry... Goku the Turtle is coming back.... ****Goku?" As Bulma lefts the dress over her head she feel an incredible push and falls head first into the sand. "GOKU!!!!! NO!!!!!!!" But it was too late, Goku fire an shot so powerful it cover the young girl form head to toe. "GOKU!!!!" As the women jumps up form the incredible push she had once felt. She could now see the turtle was getting much closer to them. "Okay goku let get ready to met them and go get dress!"**

** An few Min's later the Turtle appears with an man on his back. Both goku, and Bulma look at old man "I back, and I want you to met an friend of minds. His name is KameSennin!" They both look at each ,and nod.... "Okay so which one help you out Turtle?" The turtle smile and point to the old boy. "Good job boy, I have an present for you... Come Immortal Succubus!!!" As they all look into the sky nothing happen then, "Master KameSennin the Immortal Succubus died form giving birth to 1000 babies." Bulma eyes look at the evil man with stupidly "Oh that's right okay then how about this... COME TO ME KINTOUN!!!" Bulma was the first one to notice the cloud approaching them. "IT AN CLOUD!! IT FLYING!!" Goku look at the cloud and tries to eat it!!!! Lucky KameSennin stop him with an good arm move! "You don't eat it you ride!!! IT WILL TAKE YOU ANYWHERE IN THE WORLD!!" Goku looks like it was all an lie, and with then "I'll show you how it will work!" Then the Turtle Master jumps high into the sky and with and BOOM!!! He crash into the ground and lands on his back. "THAT WHAT YOU GET OLD MAN!!", as bulma laughs out loud pointing at the man.**

** As the old man tried to figure it all out Goku jump onto the cloud and took off with and clash of lighting behind him. After an few min, Goku returns to the others with graceful eye's and "thank you for the cloud." As goku takes off on the cloud again, Bulma runs up to the Sennin "Can you give me an gift two?" The Sennin looks at the turtle and ask, "Did she help you out?" The turtle shook his head no, "Please give me something too!" Bulma look at the old man... "Hmm if you show me your panties I might have something for you." The turtle look at the old man and turn his head. Bulma smiled and nod, "Sure I'll show you my panties." With an quick pull into her bag she give KameSennin her underwear. "I hope you like them..."**

** The Sennin look at all the panties in his hand, and ask "Can you show me the kind your wearing?" Bulma look at him and grin, "Are you sure you want to see what, I'm wearing?" The Sennin nodded.... "Okay!! You ask for it!" With an quick move Bulma left her dress over her head and shakes her low have of her body and puts them back down. "HOW DID IT LOOK!?" The KameSennin face had turn beat red and his mouth was cover in blood... "I see was it that good? Hehe I might do more if it an good gift." The KameSennin eyes begin to bleed tears of joy as he thinks of other gifts. Just then Bulma notices the round object around his neck. Bulma looks at it with great joy and notice what it is. "THATS AN DRAGONBALL GIVE ME THAT!"**

** Bulma calls Goku over within an few second they do an small overwhelming victory dance. "I didn't say you could have that!!" Bulma smiles as she pulls out an camera, and thorough it at KameSennin. "I hope your ready..." as bulma starts to left her dress up nice and slow. The KameSennin does not misses his change and takes hundreds of pictures, and with that he leaves. "DAM I'M GOING TO LIVE AN LONG LIFE! I'm so glad I met them...."**

** Elsewhere Goku and Bulma had recalled there capsule form it pill,and bulma went to change her clothes. She exits form the building wear an all white outfit, with dark gray boots , and dark sun glass on. After she re-locks up the capsule house she hopes onto Goku Kintin, or should we say she tried to... It was an complete failure bulma gets up form the ground,and smiles. "I though so, I'm too broken heart to ride it, and with that two head off.**

** IT took them 3 days to get to the next town but what would they find.**


End file.
